rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Toraware no Shoujo - Caged Girl
Toraware no Shoujo ("Caged Girl") is a freeware horror-adventure game by The Foxes made in RPG Maker VX Ace, released on 2015. It follows the story of Ai, a girl caged in the attic of her house by her father, and her attempts to escape. A reboot called Toraware no Shoujo - Bluebird of happiness was created by the same authors on 2019. Characters Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. Ai The protagonist of the game. Ai is an eight-year-old girl, the main character. She has never seen the outside world since possibly her birth, caged in the attic with just some plushies and the occasional visits of her father, Jugo. Soon in the game, it becomes clear that she's being sexually abused by her father, and during her escape, other pieces of her past are discovered from regaining the diary pieces scattered around the house, revealing the meaning behind her imprisonment since possibly birth and the truth on her deceased mother. Before discovering Misaki's diary, Ai still retains some lingering attachment (affection) to her father despite her sexual abuse by him. This is most likely because he still takes care of her, even though she feels that it's twisted and uncomfortable to her. She also believes that some part of him truly loves her as his daughter, not knowing that he only sees her as a sexual object to satisfy his sick desires (She will eventually learn about this in Misaki's diary). Another reason why she has some lingering attachment to him is because he told her that she was responsible for her mother's death, making her feel guilty and thus causing her to at least atone for that by putting up with his abuse, until it reaches to the point it made her want to escape from their home and from his obsessive control, where she then made plans to do so at the start of the story. Jugo Ai's father, the one who caged her in the house. Although he declares to Ai that he loves her, he won't hesitate to kill or hurt her to prevent her from escaping and thus gaining her freedom from him. He told Ai that she was the reason for her mother's death, but as discovered in Misaki's diary in the photo album that contains diary entry #1, which will trigger the true, happy ending, he was the real murderer of his wife, who was killed (by him) for the pedophilic tendencies of a man (her husband) who wanted a child to become his "true wife", showing just how insane and much of a monster Jugo really is. Misaki Ai's mother, she was a sickly woman married by Jugo just for his sick purpose of giving birth to a female child to make as his true wife, where she is later poisoned to death by the man sometime after giving birth to Ai. She wrote a diary on a photo album buried underneath the floor. After Ai discovers the truth on Misaki's death, the True, Happy End becomes available. Endings In the game, there are four different endings: three bad endings and a (or one) true, happy ending. Bad End #1 If Ai decides to not sleep and begins to dig an escape tunnel immediately in her room (the attic), her father will come back and discover her in the act. She will be forgiven, but Jugo will enchain her to the wall to prevent her from attempting other escapes, making it almost, if not downright, impossible for Ai to escape her prison and from her father until she dies. Bad End #2 If Ai decides to not take the knife with her, after her father's return where he confronts her while she's at the front door, she will be too scared to do anything and the keys will slip from her hands and land on the floor before she can open it. She will then scream at her father to set her free. In response, Jugo grabs the knife, runs towards her, and stabs her in the right eye, saying that this will be the only method to keep her with him forever. After this, Ai is chained to the bed, still alive but seriously wounded with bandages covering her right eye and unable to speak from the trauma, with Jugo feeding her happily. Mad End (Bad End #3) If Ai takes the knife but doesn't search for Misaki's diary, she won't know her mother's past nor the whole truth about her father (she won't know about his true personality and his real, sick plans for her, along with how he's the murderer of her mother). This means that Ai will still have lingering attachment to him and not obtain the resolve to truly escape from his control. At the front door after unlocking it with the keys, Jugo will come and reach for her, causing Ai to point the knife at him. He will then taunt her, saying that she wouldn't be able to survive the outside world without him, and attacks her. In the scuffle, Jugo dies after being fatally stabbed by Ai, and she will find out that he had just bought a new teddy bear for her. She finally tries to flee from their home, but his words reverberate in her head and she starts to panic (remember, Ai doesn't know his true colors at this point since she was unable to find Misaki's diary, so she'll still have a lingering attachment to him) from thinking about whatever will happen to her in the outside world without help from anyone she's familiar with (which is none due to her being stuck in their home since possibly her birth), causing her to kneel close to Jugo's body and continuously ask her now dead father to wake up, screaming his name hysterically. Some amount of time later after this happens, an emaciated Ai has gone insane supporting her dead father's body, telling him that she will never leave her dad until the very end (until her death from starvation) with a demented smile on her face, giggling manically. True, Happy End If Ai finds Misaki's diary, where she'll learn how her mother died by her father's hands and why he is so obsessed with her due to him wanting her to be his wife (along with Misaki telling Ai that she loves her), she will finally start to sincerely hate her father, which then causes her to decide to cut all remaining bonds she has with the insane man. At the door, she points the knife at him, but when Jugo taunts her to kill him, she throws the knife away, bravely screaming at him that she's not a murderer like him and then fleeing from him by running out of the house via the unlocked front door (she unlocked it with the keys), crossing the road before he is able to go outside their home. Now outside, Jugo starts to chase after Ai when she has crossed the road close to their house, but he's hit by a car while crossing the road and dies from the impact. Ai, hearing and seeing her father dying from the car accident, stops fleeing and just sits near where the car accident took place, where one of the neighbors then come to her to check if she's okay. While being checked for injuries, Ai then looks at the sky and proceeds to talk to herself and to her deceased mother, Misaki, that she'll now live her life to the fullest and earn her happiness (even though she might come across obstacles that she will overcome) with her head held up high with confidence and bravery, now that her father is dead (it's likely that she is then taken by childcare services to an orphanage to live there, where she is then possibly adopted or goes to fostercare sometime later). The credits then start after Ai finishes monologuing to herself and to her deceased mother, where it shows a figure of her sitting on a chair before standing up and walking towards a door, her figure gaining more detail as she proceeds to the door, where the credits end. After the credits end, it is then shown that a lot of time (possibly at least a dozen years or more) has passed since Jugo's death, and Ai, now older and an adult, is currently writing to her deceased mother in a diary entry where she declares to "not be dad's wife anymore for a long time", meaning that she was able to move on from the trauma (sexual) that her now dead father inflicted on her when she was a child. Ai then continues writing to her deceased mother that Ai had encountered harsh times growing up after Jugo died, but she has long since overcome those harsh times (and thus moved on from her father's abuse since he's dead) and is now living happily with her "Prince Charming", her soon-to-be (a.k.a. future) husband (the man who she's going to marry soon, as she tells to her mother while writing to her), where in the last scene of the ending, which takes place soon after she writes to her dead mother in her most recent diary entry (the one described above in this paragraph), she (Ai herself) is seen in a bridal dress (where she is now a beautiful young adult woman (totally different from her 8-year-old self)), about to marry him at their wedding ceremony with a joyful smile on her face. This happy ending is heavily considered to be the true, canon ending due to the fact that it has a unique credit roll animation along with an ending theme, something the three previous bad endings lacked. It also contains a short epilogue taking place years, about a decade or more, after Ai resolved to live her life to the fullest after her father died in the car accident, which shows how she's doing currently and that she's going to be married to her soon-to-be husband, her true "Prince Charming", as she tells to her mother in a diary entry she's currently writing (as heard (a page being flipped) and seen in the epilogue) sometime before her wedding in the last scene of the ending. Trivia * This is a thing that only few knows and create a semi-hidden death flag: Ai can escape her father from the attic when she choose to "sleep", because the parent will leave the door unlocked. If she can reach all the way to the front door, she'll find it locked, then Jugo will come and kill her for trying to escape. * This game was originally Italian; the English translation contains some mistakes because it was done by one of the authors. * The game was developed by "the Foxes" duo, but since a big part of the work was done by Demon in the credits he's signed as the only author. * This is the first game of the duo that previously developed only a mini-game called Yume, without an english translation. Download The english version of Toraware no Shoujo can be downloaded here. The spanish version of Toraware no Shoujo can be downloaded here. Category:Games by The Foxes Category:Horror Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Released in 2015 Category:Western Games